


Body Slam

by chillywhale



Category: Harry Potte - Fandom
Genre: F/M, bye, do you know what a body slam is?, its basically where you slam your bodys together, lol, so this is like the purest fluff, thats literally it, umm i hope you like, yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillywhale/pseuds/chillywhale
Summary: Draco is trying to get Hermione attention, but she's not giving in - too busy focused on her book.maybe a body slam will catch her attention instead. ;)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 20





	Body Slam

Draco walked into the living room and saw Hermione sprawled across the sofa, her head buried in a book. He noticed she was wearing some muggle denim shorts and a black cropped top. He made his way over to her and stood beside the sofa, looking down at her with amusement. 

“Can I sit here?” he asked, pointing to the other end of the sofa, where Hermione had her legs curled up.

“No,” Hermione replied, not even bothering to look up at him, but continue to sit behind her book.

“Pleaseeeee?” he tried moving her legs but she stayed firm.

Then, a sudden idea formed in his head and he smirked cheekily. Suddenly, before Hermione could move at all he'd had lain down right on top of her, slamming his body with hers. 

“GHGHGHGHGHGH” screamed Hermione as she tried wriggling out from underneath Draco. 

“DRACO MALFOY” she yelled.

“Yeahhhh” drawled Draco as he looked down at her, watching as she struggled for control. 

‘You're squishing my book!!” Hermione’s muffled voice yelled back

“Ugh fine.” he said and stood back up, allowing Hermione to catch her breath and place her book in a ‘Draco-free area’. 

Draco lay back down on the sofa where Hermione had been laying, now claiming it and smirking up at Hermione’s annoyed face. Her cheeks had a pink tint to them and her brown hair had fallen loose of her ponytail and now hung around her face, framing it. 

Suddenly she smirked back at him and before Draco could try and work out why she jumped right back on him and laughed as he wriggled his body about trying to move freely. 

“Only fair!!” laughed Hermione as she lay her chest on his, and put her full weight on him, not letting him escape. Draco continued to wriggle around underneath her, so Hermione tangled her legs up in his and stared down at him laughing at his humiliated face. 

Draco didn't know what happened in that second, but he knew that his feelings towards Hermione had changed. He looked at her, still laughing down at him, her messy brown hair and chocolate eyes squinted as her pink lips formed a smile. Her chest rising up and down trying to breath as her laughter grew louder, their legs intertwined, the weight of her body on his… 

Then, with one last mighty wriggle, Draco broke free, and with one loud thump, both of them landed on the ground. Draco looked at Hermione and she looked back. Then, they both erupted in giggles.


End file.
